


72 hours

by sarcoline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 04, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 03, Riding, Size Kink, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, size queen will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline/pseuds/sarcoline
Summary: Will convinces Hannibal to go ice-fishing with him on a long weekend. After having a quietly miserable time, Will makes it up to Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 122





	72 hours

72 hours could not have gone by slower.

Even after three years in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, the last 72 hours seemed to trickle by slower.

To Hannibal's contempt, he had to admit that his 72 hours of hell weren't up yet. It was the last night of Will's ice-fishing expedition. After ripping one of his favorite sweaters on a rusty nail in their dilapidated wood cabin, finding no bay leaves or coriander in the local pathetic excuse for a grocery store, and then burning his forearm while attempting to cook dinner, Hannibal was done.

Will, on the other hand, had been living in revelry since they arrived. He had gotten to physically wade into the quiet of the stream and turn off his brain. No killers to forcibly empathize and play mind games with. Just lures of hand-crafted design and the peace of cold wind. He came back from the ice hut every day practically buzzing with quiet euphoria.

Hannibal didn't expect to have a pleasant time on their trip, but it was better than the alternative of separating. Still, he managed to pass the time with books and sketching.

Naturally, he wasn't as excited as he might have normally been when Will emerged from the bathroom that night in a towel. Hannibal remained on the bed, practically catatonic, enraptured in a book on Kant.

"Hey," Will said, gently patting Hannibal's knee as he sat down. His towel slipped down a little further, which caught Hannibal's eye. "Come back to earth for a second,"

Hannibal set down the book and looked into Will's eyes. Beautiful puppy-dog blue eyes that never failed to Hannibal's heart. "Yes?"

Will scooted forward, uncurling the fold of his towel further. His groin was now just barely covered by the corner of the teal towel. He caressed Hannibal's cheek and tenderly brought their lips together. "I feel bad, I want to make you feel good,"

Hannibal pressed on, teasingly biting Will's bottom lip before parting. "You've effectively summarized Kant it seems."

"Hm," Will grinned, tossing the book to the side of the bed. He jumped up and seated himself on Hannibal's lap, fully naked and half-erect. "Then you don't need to keep reading." He bent down to kiss Hannibal's jawline, his neck, and his collarbone. "I'll give you a hands-on lesson instead,"

"I'm intrigued," Hannibal said, running his hand through Will's damp curls. Now fully seated on top of him, Will involuntarily started rocking, cradling his head and forcing Hannibal's mouth open to make their tongues meet. Hannibal's hands trailed down to grip Will's ass by either side as their tongues danced in the heat of their mouths.

"It'll be a thorough and intimate lesson," Will said, lips brushing against Hannibal's. He snaked his hand downwards, under the elastic of Hannibal's flannels to stroke Hannibal's semi-hard cock.

Hannibal is certainly aroused, but age hasn't been kind to his sexual prowess. Will isn't far behind this stage in his own life, and has learned to be patient with his love. It's almost a blessing in disguise. Hannibal has the experience and talent to make Will writhe and moan from tongue alone. Will on the other hand, gets to develop his skills on a patient test subject. Because if Will were to admit the truth, Hannibal's fully erect uncut cock had length and girth that might have made him nervous, but most certainly left his mouth watering, his throat choking, and his hole sore.

Will stole a kiss before sinking downwards, leaving gentle kisses down Hannibal's body before sliding his flannels down entirely. He had a slow and sensual plan, one that was interupted before Hannibal's full erection bounced obscenely from his briefs and slapped upwards onto his tummy.

Hannibal smirked down at Will, who was unconsciously licking his lips.

"I took a pill right before you stepped into the shower. I assumed you'd be asleep by now,"

"You assumed wrong," Will grinned, before dipping his head to suckle at Hannibal's balls. Hannibal let out a desperate little moan, which caught Will's attention enough to look up.

"I'd benefit from an oral education as well,"

Will stole a glance and tried not to giggle. Oh, Hannibal and his puns. Instead, he swallowed his smirk by replacing it with Hannibal's cockhead. Bulbous and begging for suction. For Will's tongue and lips. He sunk down further and let his bottom lip stroke the frenulum, where he knew Hannibal was particularly sensitive. Sure enough, Hannibal let out a desperate little moan that made Will feel more adventurous.

Will sank lower and lower, letting his lips meet every inch of Hannibal's shaft. He teased with his tongue as Hannibal spoke in dirty little encouragements. Hearing Hannibal practically whisper _My filthy boy_ between strangled groans let Will know that he was ready.

In one swooping motion, Will tugged the nightstand drawer open, felt for the travel-sized lube, and flipped the cap open to squirt some into his hands. The cold gel briefly made Hannibal tingle, before the friction of Will stroking it onto his cock made everything alright again.

Without breaking eye contact, Will kneeled on top of Hannibal and guided his cock inline with Will's hole. His head sinking in made Will gasp from the tightness. Slowly but surely, Will seats himself, filled completely with Hannibal's length.

He rolled slowly onto Hannibal's cock, before giving into desire and leaning back for carnal thrusting. Impaling his hole on Hannibal, letting out lascivious little gasps. Ones that fuel Hannibal's ego.

Hannibal can only let out undignified little grunts, gripping onto Will's shins for dear life.

"Will you come inside me?" Will exhaled, beads of sweat trickling down his torso. He looks perfect like this, Hannibal thinks. Unabashedly licentious, so desperate for Hannibal's attention and body. Red-faced and dripping with desire.

"Say please," Hannibal said, not confident in his ability to hold off the inevitable. Not like Will rides him like this.

"Please," Will gasped, clenching his muscles on the downstroke. What a clever minx, teasing him with his words and his body.

Hannibal's clutch on Will's shins gets tighter, before a few deep moans escape from him. His stomach clenches and finally releases.

Will lifts up, gritting his teeth from how sore his thighs are. He takes a few deep breaths from the edge of the bed. Hannibal reaches through the static-void of post-orgasmic bliss for Will's hand, where they meet on his chest.

"I love you," Will says, leaning down to kiss Hannibal's stomach. He rises and saunters back to the bathroom.

It takes the splash of the water hitting shower tiles to bring Hannibal fully back to earth. He glances at the clock and smiles. There's at least another hour and a half left where Will can service him.

And suddenly, the past 72 hours don't seem to matter at all.


End file.
